An interdisciplinary training program in clinical oncology has been established at the University of California at San Diego School of Medicine. The objective is to provide medical students and physicians with training in oncology, covering clinical practice as well as aspects of biology and biochemistry relevant to the pathogenesis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. During the past four years the oncology program at this institution has been greatly strenghtened. Eighteen new faculty members were recruited with expertise in oncology. Multidisciplinary training programs in clinical oncology and cancer research have been initiated. A new interdisciplinary oncology clinic opened at University Hospital in September 1977, and on April 1, 1978, the UCSD Cancer Center was formally recognized and funded by the National Cancer Institute. There has been a corresponding growth in the educational program for medical students, house staff and Clinical Associates. The clinical oncology divisions of the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, Radiology and Reproductive Medicine have established an interdisciplinary training program for Clinical Associates which is supported by the Clinical Cancer Education Grant. In the four years of its existence, this program has provided training for 17 physicians interested in this subspecialty. Some of these individuals are pursuing careers in academic medicine and others have entered or will shortly enter private practice with subspecialty certification in oncology. Each year four Clinical Assistants, appointed from among a large number of applicants in Medical School, have pursued research interests in depth under the close supervision of a faculty member. An oncology concentration area has been developed for medical students. New clinical teaching conferences for students and physician trainees have been developed, with a strong emphasis on the planning and evaluation of clinical treatment protocols. Through the Cancer Center, the institution has made a concerted effort to develop innovative interdisciplinary treatment protocols. In summary, the University of California San Diego School of Medicine provides an optimal setting for the training of specialists in clinical oncology. The education program combines experience in active clinical subspecialty services with participation in strong clinical and basic research programs.